


Do I have to make a choice?

by just_jaqueline



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Every story has its own warnings, Fluff, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_jaqueline/pseuds/just_jaqueline
Summary: ~Yellow Roses:– Per chi sono i fiori?Può immaginare Frank lanciargli un'occhiata stranita, ma non ha né il tempo né la voglia di girarsi a controllare, non se vuole finire il lavoro in tempo. In tempo per cosa, ormai, non è neanche più tanto importante - anche lo fosse, lui davvero non ricorda perché dovrebbe esserlo.





	1. Yellow roses

**Author's Note:**

> Genere: comico, romantico, fluff???  
> Note: per l'ultima settimana del COW-T, prompt "simbologia della rosa", The Itten Challenge "San Valentino" e 30 Days of Ot3, "doing something sweet". Ci sono due citazioni ad altre fic, una è la mia (perché sono una bestia) che non c'è qua su EFP perché è in inglese, l'altra è una fic sugli Avengers divertentissima. Chi indovina vince gloria et onore.

– Per chi sono i fiori?

Può immaginare Frank lanciargli un'occhiata stranita, ma non ha né il tempo né la voglia di girarsi a controllare, non se vuole finire il lavoro in tempo. In tempo per cosa, ormai, non è neanche più tanto importante - anche lo fosse, lui davvero non ricorda perché dovrebbe esserlo. Cerca a tentoni il cacciavite sul tavolo, senza lasciare andare la... la cosa con cui sta praticamente litigando da due giorni, ma non riesce a trovarlo; sbuffa, frustrato, e chiama con un cenno Buford.

– Puoi cercare il cacciavite? Forse è finito nella tazza del caffè, dovrebbe essere da qualche parte nella stanza.

Buford lo guarda confuso - per quanto possa risultarlo uno sgabello senziente.

– Un cacciavite –, gli spiega Leo, con ampi gesti delle mani; spera che non ci sia nulla di esplosivo in quello che ha in mano, altrimenti rischia seriamente di far saltare in aria l'intero bunker, – una specie di stecca di metallo con un'impugnatura di plastica e una punta a stella.

Buford annuisce - o meglio, muove la seduta in quello che sembra essere un cenno di assenso - e si allontana galoppando, alla ricerca dell'attrezzo perduto. Leo si domanda come faccia a sapere cosa sia una tazza di caffè e non cosa sia un cacciavite, considerando che abita in un'officina. Forse deve cominciare a mettere un freno alla sua dose giornaliera.

Mentre Buford scarrozza felicemente per la stanza, Leo si accorge di avere la tazza, ancora piena, davanti agli occhi. Ripesca il cacciavite maledetto, pulendolo alla bell'e meglio sulla camica già sudicia e fa per avvertire Buford: – L'ho trovato, smetti di girare per-

Viene interrotto dal rumore di mezza dozzina di aggeggi che crollano al suolo all'impatto col suo sgabello, che riemerge sferragliando, altamente irritato - forse Leo dovrebbe cominciare a preoccuparsi di star passando troppo tempo con le sue invenzioni, se riesce a capire le emozioni di una sedia.

– Per chi hai detto che erano i fiori? –, ripete, stavolta girandosi verso il suo interlocutore.

Frank lo ignora. – Da quanto non dormi? –, chiede invece, e Leo vorrebbe poter rispondere, davvero, ma non lo sa neanche lui.

– Quand'è che abbiamo passato quel pomeriggio a dormire davanti il camino? – domanda, tornando a prestare attenzione al suo lavoro e tentando di allentare una vite particolarmente cocciuta.

Franck strabuzza gli occhi. – È passata una settimana, Leo-

– Calma, stavo semplicemente facendo mente locale –, lo rassicura, cercando di ricordare. – Ok, il giorno dopo sono tornato al Campo, voi siete arrivati ieri sera... – fa velocemente il calcolo sulle dita, – dovrebbero essere poco meno di quaranta ore, minuto più, minuto meno.

Frank continua a fissarlo, senza dire nulla, il che comincia a farlo sentire a disagio. Leo tenta di cambiare argomento. – Insomma, i fiori? Hai trovato un'altra ragazza?

Frank sembra ritornare improvvisamente in se stesso, e si volta per guardare l'orologio, lasciando cadere la questione: – Sono per Hazel, oggi è San Valentino, le ho chiesto di incontrarci davanti l'arena alle dieci.

Le parole ci mettono qualche secondo ad assumere un senso nella sua mente, che reagisce nell'unico modo possibile dopo due giorni passati a lavorare non stop alimentato solamente da caffeina: va nel più totale e completo panico.

– Perché non sei passato a dirmelo prima?! – grida, schizzando in piedi, e quasi inciampa in Budord. Gli lancia un'occhiataccia e lui per tutta risposta si pianta nel punto in cui si trova, costringendo Leo ad evitarlo. – Faccio ancora in tempo a smontarti –, gli sibila, e Buford corre via terroirizzato a nascondersi dietro il cumulo di oggetti che ha fatto cadere prima.

Frank alza le mani, sballottando il bouquet che tiene in mano. – Siamo arrivati tardi, pensavo stessi dormendo! Non avrei mai potuto ipotizzare– si interrompe e scuote la testa, apparentemente deluso da se stesso – sai che ti dico, avrei dovuto aspettarmelo. Si può sapere almeno a cosa stai lavorando di così importante?

Leo fa per ribattere, irritato, ma si blocca con la bocca aperta e un dito ammonitore a mezz'aria; si gira verso il tavolo da lavoro, su cui giace sventrato qualche cosa di metallico, e prova a dare un senso a ciò che vede. – Dovrebbe essere un qualche tipo di robot da combattimento, ci stavo installando la lama di una falciatrice. – Leo rovescia l'aggeggio, così che possa reggersi sulle proprie... ruote, ora che ci fa caso, e si illumina. – È un roomba! Volevo migliorarlo così da fargli raggiungere i punti più difficili della cabina, ma credo di essermi perso per strada.

Frank ha ripreso a guardarlo come lo guarda di solito quando sta in piedi da troppo tempo e ciò che dice comincia a non avere più senso, e considerando che è proprio questo il caso, non se la sente neanche di dirgli qualcosa.

– Mancano venti minuti alle nove, giusto il tempo per farti una doccia veloce –, gli dice Frank, lanciando un'altra occhiata veloce all'ora. – Ti do metà dei miei fiori, non preoccuparti.

Ma Leo si sta già muovendo per il laboratorio, raccattando vari pezzi da pile sparse per il pavimento. – Ho un'idea migliore.

Frank ha lo sguardo di chi si sta trattenendo dal prenderlo e portarlo via di peso dall'officina - è una delle occhiate che gli viene rivolta più spesso -, ma lo lascia lavorare in pace per una decina di minuti, passandogli persino gli attrezzi e lamentandosi giusto quando gli chiede di prendergli il carbonato di sodio. Leo tenta di rassicurarlo dicendogli di non star costruendo nulla di troppo esplosivo, ma Frank non gli sembra comunque convinto.

Leo finisce di stringere le ultime viti e scatta in piedi, trascinandolo verso l'uscita. Passa a Frank la sua invenzione e tenta, inutilmente, di darsi una sistemata ai vestiti. Si pulisce le mani il più possibile sui pantaloni, usando il grasso residuo come gel. Ha quasi funzionato una volta, può quasi funzionare ancora.

Arrivano all'appuntamento con soli cinque minuti di ritardo e attirando pochissimi sguardi curiosi, quindi il piano di Leo sta praticamente filando liscio come l'olio. Frank individua Hazel vicino l'arena e la saluta, mentre Leo riprende possesso del suo macchinario e lo nasconde dietro la schiena con una mano. Hazel si apre in un sorriso alla vista dei fiori, ma lo perde quasi subito alla vista di Leo, spiegazzato e logoro e con un sorriso un po' da pazzo stampato sul viso.

– Leo, cosa hai-

– Ti spiego dopo, buon San Valentino! – dice, porgendole una stecca di metallo con una sorta di bocciolo sulla punta. Hazel se lo rigira tra le mani, incerta di cosa farci. Leo alza gli occhi al cielo e spinge un bottoncino che si trova su una delle estremità.

Immediatamente il bocciolo si apre, schiudendosi in due rose di metallo; dal centro di ognuna parte un piccolo fuoco artificiale giallo che esplode a fontana, lasciando una scia di colore sui petali di ferro. Leo è contento che non sia effettivamente esploso nulla.

Hazel fissa i fiori per qualche secondo, poi alza un sopracciglio nella direzione generale di Leo: – sai cosa vogliono dire le rose gialle nel linguaggio dei fiori?

– Che sono più originale di Frank che ti ha regalato quelle rosa? – scherza Leo, adocchiando il bouquet e l'espressione esterrefatta del suo ragazzo.

– No, simboleggiano gelosia, vergogna e l'amore che svanisce – interviene il suddetto, sforzandosi di trattenere un sorriso.

– E le rose in numero pari significano lutto – aggiunge Hazel.

Leo si volta verso Frank, che cerca di evitare il suo sguardo, tradito. – Tu non potevi dirmi qualcosa?

– Non avevo la più pallida idea di quello che stavi facendo, Leo.

Leo continua a guardare prima Frank e poi Hazel, incapace di formulare una risposta decente. L'unica cosa che riesce a dire, dopo qualche secondo è: – E allora qual è il significato di quelli di Frank?

Hazel prende il boquet in mano, ringraziando Frank per il pensiero e se lo avvicina al viso, per ispirare il profumo dei fiori.

– L'insieme delle rose rosa e quelle bianche significa “ti amo ancora e ti amerò per sempre” –, inizia Frank, lasciando cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, ora che non ha più nulla da reggere. Un sorriso in egual parte tenero e imbarazzato gli illumina il viso.

– Quelle rosse sono il simbolo del vero amore –, conclude Hazel, scoccandogli un bacio sulla guancia, che fa arrossire Frank come un peperone.

– Ci rinuncio – sospira Leo, facendo per andarsene; Hazel lo afferra per un polso, costringendosi a voltarsi. Gli bacia la punta del naso, uno dei pochi punti del suo viso non sporchi di grasso o olio motore.

– Grazie del pensiero –, gli dice Hazel, trascinandolo verso i bagni, i fiori poggiati nell'incavo del gomito per non farli cadere. Leo riesce a vedere le sue rose gialle infilate al centro del bouquet, tra una rosa bianca e una rosa rosa chiaro; l'appuntamento all'arena sembra essere stato completamente dimenticato. – Nessuno mi aveva mai regalato rose meccaniche.

Leo si lascia portare via, il cervello che comincia a spegnersi ora che sa di aver adempiuto a tutti i suoi compiti. – Avevo pensato di regalarti il roomba, all'inizio – biascica, interrompendosi a metà frase per sbadigliare.

– Un cosa? – chiede lei, lo sguardo interrogativo.

– Un niente –, la rassicura Frank, mettendogli un braccio intorno le spalle, – non farci caso.

Leo poggia la testa sul suo tricipite e alza gli occhi al cielo. – Te lo faccio vedere dopo –, bisbiglia, inavvertitamente ad un volume abbastanza alto da farsi sentire anche da Frank. Hazel scoppia a ridere.

– Ricordami di non farti mai bere caffè dopo la mezzanotte.

– Signorsì – dice Leo, ridendo a sua volta, e li segue nel capanno dei bagni.


	2. Start the spark in my bonfire heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: scritta per la M3 del COW-T, prompt "inverno", the four elements challenge, prompt "fiamma" e 30 days of ot3, "doing something togheter"

Hazel si accoccola meglio contro Frank, cercando in tutti i modi di ripararsi dal vento che le frusta in capelli sul viso. Frank le afferra i ricci, stringendoli in una coda approssimativa, e li spinge nel cappuccio della sua felpa, tirandogliela su fino agli occhi. Hazel sorride e tira indietro la testa quel tanto che basta per scoccargli un bacio sotto il mento; Frank le bacia la punta del naso, di rimando.

È una serata estiva come tante, al Campo Mezzosangue, e i semidei sono riuniti intorno al falò, ad arrostire marshmallows e a chiacchierare. Hazel non riesce ancora a credere di potersi concedere una serata di relax, dopo tutto quello che hanno passato.

– Hazel, hai bisogno di una mano?

Leo le toglie il bastoncino dalle mani, sorridendo, e invece di avvicinarlo alla fiamma, lo tocca con l'indice, dandogli immediatamente fuoco. Frank sobbalza, una reazione involontaria, e Hazel gli prende le mani, portandosele sul grembo; il sorriso di Leo s'incrina. – Mi dispiace, non-

Frank scrolla le spalle, come a dire non preoccuparti, il mento appoggiato sulla testa di Hazel, gli occhi chiusi. Quando li riapre, Leo sta fissando il fuoco, stranamente silenzioso, il bastoncino di Hazel abbandonato sul gradino accanto a lui. Così non va.

– Leo.

Leo sussulta e si gira di scatto, guardandolo per un attimo come se non riuscisse a metterlo a fuoco. Poi si rende conto che Frank lo sta invitando a sedersi tra le sue gambe, nello spazio che poco prima occupava Hazel. – Frank, non c'è bisogno-

– No, non c'è –, concorda lui, continuando a battersi una mano su una coscia.

Leo sbuffa ed alza gli occhi al cielo, ma si siede comunque nel posto indicato, tirandosi le ginocchia al petto; Hazel poggia la testa sulla sua spalla e sospira soddisfatta, come se stesse aspettando questo momento da tutta la sera. Leo si ritrova a sorridere, senza un perché. Si sente a casa.


	3. Hot to the touch, hot on the inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avvertimenti: stupidaggini sparse, maybe ooc  
> Note: scritta per la M3 del COW-T, prompt "inverno", the four elements challenge, prompt "calore" e 30 days of ot3, "cuddling somewhere". Ho notato che Hazel mi viene sempre più esasperata, nelle fic. Poor girl.  
>  Continuo a scordarmi cos'è canon, quindi ho deciso che tratterò le mie supposizioni come tali: Frank muore se il suo bastoncino brucia, no? Ieri ho deciso che perciò non può morire in altri modi (at least for this fic's sake)

– Fa caldo qui, o sono io?  
Hazel emette un gemito incredulo, spingendo via Leo con un piede: – Quante battute pessime conosci?

Leo le rivolge un sorriso divertito e si riappropria del suo posto, accoccolandosi di nuovo contro il suo petto. – Abbastanza da farmi cacciare via dalla stanza.

Hazel si gira su un fianco, in modo che Leo possa vedere per bene la sua faccia e gli scocca un'occhiata esasperata, prima di poggiare il mento sulla sua testa e stringerselo addosso, nella speranza di riuscire a troncare in modo definitivo la conversazione. Leo, dal canto suo, ridacchia e si alza su un gomito - strappando l'ennesimo sbuffo ad Hazel, che si mette a fissare il soffitto, quasi cercasse delle risposte nei cieli -, sporgendosi oltre di lei per arrivare a Frank, sdraiato sulla schiena nella parte del tappeto più lontano dal fuoco. Quando gli poggia una mano sul cuore, Frank apre gli occhi e alza un sopracciglio, incuriosito. – Giuro che non farò più battute, croce sul cuore –, dice, disegnando una x sul petto di Frank, che non può fare altro che alzare gli occhi al cielo e tornare a dormire. O almeno quella è l'intenzione.

– Non credo valga se la fai su qualcun altro – gli fa notare Hazel, guardandolo dal basso.

– Scusami, stai dicendo che sono un bugiardo? – esclama Leo, strabuzzando gli occhi, un'espressione scioccata sul viso. – Semmai dovrebbe valere doppio, considerando che non può morire! – insiste. Hazel lascia cadere l'argomento e gli dà le spalle, decisa a fermare fisicamente la conversazione; Leo si esibisce nella sua occhiata di sdegno migliore, anche se sa che nessuno può vederlo.

– Ok, se non vuoi il mio calore, troverò qualcun altro a cui donarlo.

Così dicendo, Leo scavalca Hazel, mettendosi a cavalcioni di Frank, che apre di scatto gli occhi e gli poggia le mani sulle cosce, per stabilizzarlo. Leo ammicca, compiaciuto, e si sporge in avanti per baciarlo. Frank, un po' sorpreso, resta un secondo immobile, poi ricambia il bacio, le sue dita che risalgono lungo le sue gambe fino ad arrivare ai fianchi e-

Frank lo afferra per la vita e si gira brucamente su un fianco, trascinandosi Leo dietro, che ringrazia gli Dei di trovarsi su un tappeto invece che a terra; si ritrova sdraiato supino, in un panino composto dai suoi due fidanzati. Non crede che riuscirebbe a liberarsi nemmeno se volesse, e beh, non è che effettivamente voglia; ci sono modi peggiori per andarsene che morire soffocati in una sessione di coccole invernali davanti il caminetto, dopotutto. Leo fa per aprire la bocca, ma Frank gliela tappa con una mano. – Le stufe non parlano –, lo rimprovera Hazel, sistemandosi meglio sul suo petto.

Leo ridacchia, e fa il gesto di chiudersi le labbra a chiave. Per qualche minuto, nella stanza regna la calma. Poi Leo comincia ad aumentare la sua temperatura corporea.

-

– Leo!

– Non volevi una stufa?


	4. Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Generi: fluff, scemo  
> Note:  
> \- Probabilmente OOC a causa di Frank e Hazel, ma nella mia testa Frank diventa più giocherellone quando si trova con le sue dolci metà e Hazel di mattina è intrattabile. You have to deal with my headcanons, sorry-not-sorry.  
> \- Mi sono accorta un attimo prima di postare che le caffettiere non hanno effettivamente pulsanti, e che a metà storia ho praticamente trasformato una moka in una macchinetta a cialde. Ergo, immaginatevi un mix tra i due, ed otterrete qualcosa di stranissimo, ma effettivamente molto più comodo e allo stesso tempo maneggevole. You're welcome.

\- Leo, quella tua stupida caffettiera continua a scappare via.

Leo rise e tentò di liberarsi dalle coperte, ma una mano gli afferrò la caviglia e lo riportò sotto al cumulo. Riemerse sputacchiando teatralmente, scalciando via il fagotto che Hazel sapeva contenere Frank, che finì a terra imprecando. Si udirono un paio di colpi attutiti provenire dal muro di sinistra. 

\- Scusa Piper. - mormorò Hazel, a nessuno in particolare. Si appoggiò al comodino mentre aspettava che quel cretino del suo ragazzo si alzasse dal letto e gli acchiappasse quell'aggeggio infernale, ma il suddetto continuò a prendere in giro Frank, senza degnarla di uno sguardo. Se qualcuno gli avesse detto in anticipo che sarebbe rimasta invischiata in una relazione con due idioti avrebbe rifiutato l'offerta di Nico e se ne sarebbe rimasta negli Inferi, accidenti. 

Frank parve percepire il suo umore, perché si alzò velocemente dal pavimento e prese al volo la caffettiera quando gli passò vicino; ad Hazel non sfuggì il sussurro che rivolse a Leo mentre gli passava l'elettrodomestico (- avresti dovuto toglierle le ruote, quando l'hai trasformata da sveglia a caffettiera), e nemmeno quello che il ragazzo replicò sorridendo (- e privarmi della vista di Hazel che corre per la stanza mezza nuda per prenderla?), ma evitò di rispondere per preservare la sua sanità mentale. Si sarebbe divertita un sacco durante la sessione di sparring nel pomeriggio, oh sì.

Avviò la caffettiera e si appoggiò pesantemente sul comodino, aspettando che fosse abbastanza calda per ottenere un caffè decente.

Leo si diresse al bagno, invitando Frank a raggiungerlo nella doccia così da non sprecare troppa acqua; Frank ridacchiò quando sentì Leo urlare ci tengo all'ambiente, io! da dietro la porta chiusa e si sporse a dare un bacio sulla guancia ad Hazel, che nel frattempo si era riaddormentata appoggiata al muro, prima di mettersi a rifare il letto. Hazel mise la tazza sotto il beccuccio dell'elettrodomestico e schiacciò un paio di bottoni a caso prima di premere quello giusto; si sarebbe riassopita, rischiando di far traboccare il suo prezioso caffè, se Leo non si fosse messo a cantare, o meglio, ad urlare, una canzone su una ragazza in fiamme o qualcosa del genere. Hazel non sapeva se esserne grata.

Frank finì di sistemare i cuscini e spense la caffettiera, togliendo la tazza dal comodino quando quella diavoleria decise di riprendere la sua corsa. Hazel si chiese se le si scaricassero mai le batterie. Nel frattempo, Frank aveva finito di mettere lo zucchero nel suo caffè, e le porse la tazza con un sorriso, che lei ricambiò con un grugnito. Lui non se la prese e raccattò le lenzuola da terra, prima di avviarsi in bagno. Non se lo meritava proprio, un ragazzo del genere. Si sentirono un paio di imprecazioni in spagnolo provenire dal bagno, nel momento in cui Frank aprì la porta per entrare. Non se lo meritava nemmeno Leo, poco ma sicuro.

Hazel si appoggiò alla testiera del letto e prese a bere il suo caffè; il suo umore migliorò visibilmente prima di arrivare a metà tazza. Quella diavoleria inventata da Leo poteva anche essere fastidiosa, soprattutto quando correva sferragliando per la stanza alle sei del mattino, ma il caffè lo sapeva fare benissimo. Assomigliava un bel po' al suo inventore, effettivamente.

Hazel esalò un sospiro di contentezza e si sistemò meglio tra i cuscini; intorno a lei, la nave cominciava a svegliarsi, e poteva sentire il ciabattare assonnato di Percy che si dirigeva verso la cucina sbadigliando. Quando qualcuno urlò "Hazel, per gli dei, falli smettere" in risposta ai gemiti provenienti dal bagno (probabilmente Jason, considerando la direzione da cui veniva il grido e l'imbarazzo che permeava la frase), ad Hazel sfuggì un sorriso: un'altra tipica mattinata sulla Argo II.


End file.
